oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frith Olivier
Frith Olivier (フリスオリヴィエ Furisu Orivier) is a pirate and shipwright of the Sparrow Pirates, a crew led by one of the most influential pirates of the World, Elizabeth. He is a giant born in Elbaf that went famous among its inhabitants due to his overwhelming strength and small stature, which made him known as "The Little Giant". Olivier married Meliza of the Tetsumoku Island, where he started an illegal business under the alias "Lumberjack"; he sold rare and unique types of wood that could only be found in that place. His activies were uncovered and him and his family (Olivier, Meliza and their son) were captured by the marines and sentenced to death. He managed to escape, but it was too late for them. Olivier became a pirate due to his hatred toward the Marine for killing his wife and his son, and the guilty of not being able to save them. He, fair to his deeds, currently holds a bounty of file:Beli.png ???,000,000. Appearance thumb|left|200px|Olivier's muscular body.Olivier is an extremely short man compared to his fellows giants. Despite the fact that his parents were at least 20 meter tall each, he was born with the size of an average human and did not grow more than 3 meters in his entire life. Although it was firstly seen as a drawback to his development, Olivier has shown that being a giant, in his opinion, is more than just his size; he is physically stronger than most of the warriors of his homeland and more skilled in certain tasks. His body is well developed to endure his incredible strength; he is a very muscular, broad-chested man with incredibly dense tissues. Due to the longer lifespan of giants, Olivier has a youthful appearance if compared to an average human at the same age; he has smooth pale skin, short blond hair and a "petit handlebar" mustache that gives him a mature countenance. His attire is composed of black pants supported by a white belt with a sun insignia and a pair of brown shoes. Olivier usually do not wear any shirt, but sometimes he is seen wearing a butler-like suit. Personality History Synopsis Equipment thumb|left|200px|Omoni suspended in Olivier's room Olivier's weapon of choice is an enormous battle axe, roughly the same size as himself, named Omoni (重荷 Omoni lit. Heavy Burden). It is composed of three blades; the major one is shaped like a crescent moon and is attached to the haft by an ornamented figure of a goddess, while the minor ones sprout from the top and back of the axe shaped like the tip of a sword. The grip is covered with straps and has a metallic arc with four small spikes that protect his hand when holding the axe. As its name implies, the axe is incredibly heavy. It was designed to be held with only one hand, which is a hard task due to its weight, but Olivier seems to have no problem to do so. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Olivier's name and surname are derived from real life pirates. His given name was taken from Olivier Levasseur, while his surname was taken from Hezekiah Frith. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sparrow Pirates